


Some people never get to do, all we got to do

by thegirl20



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Everyone seems to want to speak to Rhona all of a sudden.  A series of conversations between Rhona Goskirk and others.





	1. Vanessa

She’s just gotten Leo settled down in front of a cartoon when the doorbell rings.  Rhona checks that Leo’s happily engrossed before she goes to answer it.  She’s not expecting anyone, but it could be Paddy or Marlon stopping by.  When she opens the door, Rhona’s surprised to see Vanessa stood there with Johnny on her hip, eyebrows slanted in a confused frown.

“Everything okay?” The mother in her automatically scans Johnny for any sign of injury or distress.  He just grins at her and holds his arms out to be taken.  Vanessa passes him over easily and sighs.

“I need to talk to you.”  She doesn’t wait for a response, just brushes by Rhona and into the house.  Rhona smiles at Johnny and hefts him into a more comfortable position before closing the door and following Vanessa.  She finds her in the kitchen, standing in front of the open fridge, eyes unfocused.  Rhona shakes her head and goes back to plonk Johnny down by Leo, making sure he’s got some toys to play with. Heading back to Vanessa, she takes her by the shoulders and guides her into a chair.  

“So, is this a wine conversation or a tea conversation?” 

“Wine. Definitely wine.”

“Wine it is, then.”  Rhona obediently goes and pours them a glass each and then sits down at the table with her friend, watching her take a rather too large gulp from her glass.  “So. What do you need to talk to me about?”

Another sigh. Vanessa’s hands toy with the stem of her glass.  “Tracy’s only gone and-” She closes her eyes.  “She’s set me up on a...well, a date, I suppose.”

Rhona sips her own wine and nods.  Clearly, from this level of panic, the date is with a woman.  “Who with?” she asks, as she would on any other occasion Vanessa told her about a development in her lovelife.  “Anyone I know?”

Vanessa shakes her head, taking another gulp of wine.  “It’s...it’s her accountant.”  She inhales through her nose and meets Rhona’s eyes.  “Her accountant called Amanda.”

Rhona’s not sure what reaction Vanessa was expecting.  From the dramatic delivery, it’s almost like she thinks Rhona’s going to fall off the seat clutching her pearls.  And this despite their heart to heart the other day where Rhona made it very clear that she couldn’t care less what gender of people Vanessa chooses to date, as long as they make her happy and she’s true to herself.  She offers an encouraging smile.  “She’s a fast mover, your sister.  When are you meeting Amanda?”

Frowning, Vanessa leans closer to Rhona.  “What difference does it make?  It’s a  _ date _ .  With a  _ woman _ .   _ I’d _ be on a date with a woman.  Tomorrow.”

“And?” Rhona covers Vanessa’s hand, squeezing gently.  “We  _ just  _ talked about this Ness. Why are you coming to me as if this is a big revelation?”

Vanessa sits back and throws her hands up.  “Because talking’s different from doing, isn’t it?  I’d just about come to terms with being attracted to women _in_ _theory_.  But this is going to be...you know, _practical._ ” 

“You were always better at the practical than the theory when we were at uni.” Rhona catches herself with a laugh at Vanessa’s offended huff. “And that totally sounded like I was calling you a slapper.  I wasn’t.  I meant with coursework.”

“I think this is a  _ slightly  _ different situation.” Vanessa rolls her eyes, finishing off the wine in her glass and going to get the bottle.

Rhona watches her pour herself another one and takes a chance while there’s a little distance between them.  “Anyway...I’d think what you and Charity did the other night sort of took you out of the realm of the theoretical, didn’t it?”

As expected, Vanessa’s cheeks are glowing red when she spins to face Rhona.  Having known Vanessa so long, she’s positive there’s more to her friend’s feelings about Charity than she’s letting on.  Any mention of the other woman prompts a lot of indignant protesting, but there’s something in Vanessa’s eyes that gives her away. Now, Rhona wouldn’t trust Charity as far as she could throw an elephant holding a rhino, but if Vanessa has feelings for her that go beyond the physical, then Rhona will support her.  It might kill her, but she’ll support her.  Although, getting her to  _ admit _ to any feelings might be the bit that kills her.

“Can we  _ not  _ bring that up every five minutes, please?” Vanessa retakes her seat and sips her wine.  “And that was hardly the same as going on an actual  _ date. _ ”

“So...what are we actually discussing here?  What is it that’s panicking you?” Rhona watches Vanessa’s face as she considers the question.  When she doesn’t offer any answers, Rhona continues.  “What’s going to be different about this date than any other date you’ve been on?”

“Apart from the bit where it’s with a woman?” Vanessa snaps back.

“Yeah. Apart from that.” Rhona shrugs. “What will be different? I take it you’ll meet her somewhere and you’ll go for a drink or something to eat.  You’ll probably tell her a bit about yourself and she’ll do the same.  You might take a walk afterwards.  And maybe you’ll give her a kiss at the end of the night.” Something like guilt passes through Vanessa’s eyes and Rhona suppresses a smile.  “What sounds scary about any of that?”

Vanessa sighs and lets her head drop back so that she’s staring at the ceiling.  “Nothing specifically.  Just everything in general.”

“Hey, look at me.” Rhona jiggles Vanessa’s wrist until she meets her eyes.  “Go on the date. See what happens. If you don’t like her, you don’t like her.  But that’s no different than finding out you didn’t like Daz in that way, is it?”

“S’pose not.” Vanessa pulls her phone from her pocket. “D’you...wanna see a picture of her?”  Again, she seems almost shy, like Rhona’s going to be scandalised by looking at a photo of a  _ woman _ .  

“Yes!” Rhona scoots closer as Vanessa’s thumb flies over her phone screen.  “How do you have a picture if you haven’t met her?”

“Tracy nabbed it off her Facebook.” She sucks a breath in and holds it as she turns the phone so that Rhona can see the picture.

Rhona’s eyebrows go up.  “Wow.” She’s not sure what she was expecting, but the woman is tall and slender with long, dark brown hair and a friendly smile.  She wouldn’t look out of place in a fashion magazine.  “She is  _ gorgeous _ .”  

Vanessa looks at the photograph and purses her lips.  “Yeah. She is. Probably way out of my league, eh?”

“Shut up.” Rhona slaps Vanessa’s shoulder.  “ _ You  _ are also gorgeous”

“You don’t think she’s...too young for me?” 

Rhona almost chokes on her wine.  “Are you kidding me? She must be at  _ least  _ ten years older than Kirin. Maybe fifteen.”

“That was...different,” Vanessa protests with a scowl.

“Oh right.  So you’re into younger men and older women, then?” She plays with a loose thread on her cuff.  “How old  _ is _ Charity anyway?”

“She’s the same age as m-” Vanessa catches herself and narrows her eyes.  “Right, if all you’re going to do is take the mickey-” Vanessa stands up and Rhona grabs her arm as she walks past.

“I’m sorry, Ness. I’m not taking the mick.  I just want you to-” She shakes her head.  “Look, just go on the bloody date and see what happens.  You were the one that said you just wanted to have fun finding out about yourself, right?”

“I’m not so sure I should be listening to myself on the topic of romance.” 

“Well, I happen to think you’re a pretty great advice giver. Most of the time,” Rhona says, standing up and taking both of Vanessa’s hands.  She waits until Vanessa is looking into her eyes.  “Go on the date. If you have fun, great. If you don’t have fun, you can come back here and we’ll drink more wine and you can tell me about it.  Actually, you can do that even if you do have fun.”  She smiles when Vanessa laughs.  “Just go and try, yeah? For  _ you _ .”  

“What’s the worst that can happen, eh?” 

“Exactly.” Rhona refrains from saying that whatever happens, it can hardly be worse than being locked in a cellar and snogging your dad’s ex-bit-on-the-side while wearing a superhero cape.

Vanessa nods. “Right. Well, it’s a coffee...thing. This date thing.  So it’ll be finished early.  And then I’ll call you, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She pulls Vanessa into a tight hug.  “And remember, I love you, we  _ all _ love you. No matter who you go on dates with.”

“Love you too. But please don’t get any ideas about setting me up.” Vanessa squeezes her and then lets her go.  “I’ve got enough on my hands with with Tracy doing it.”

“Deal.” Rhona smiles at her. “Now get on home and don’t spend all night worrying about this.”

“Oh, I’ll try my best.”  Vanessa picks up Johnny and gives Leo a kiss on the forehead.  Rhona walks her to the door, tickling Johnny and making him giggle and cuddle further into his mum.   Rhona opens the door.   “Right, well, I’ll call you.”

“I really hope you enjoy yourself, Ness.  Or that it at least makes things clearer for you.”  Whether that’s clearer about her sexuality, or clearer about  _ who  _ she likes, is another story.

“Yeah. Thanks Rhona.”

“Anytime. You know that.”     
  
Vanessa smiles and with a final wave from her and Johnny, they head up the path. Rhona watches them go, interested to see what tomorrow will bring.  Something tells her that whatever it is, it’ll involve Charity Dingle somehow.  And if that’s what Vanessa wants, then everyone else will just have to put up and shut up.  


	2. Tracy

She decides to stop by The Woolpack for a quick drink before going to pick Leo up.  It’s early enough that it’s quiet.  Charity is lounging on the bar, reading a newspaper.  She looks up at the sound of the door and sighs, heaving herself into an upright position and moving to where Rhona has seated herself.

“G and T?” She sounds even more bored than usual.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Charity grabs a glass and goes to the optics.  She’s not looking at Rhona when she speaks next.  “On your own tonight?”  She’s clearly trying to sound casual, but Rhona’s not fooled.  Nor is she taking the bait.

“Yep, all on my lonesome.”  Rhona accepts the drink and pays, waiting to see if Charity will pursue her line of questioning, but she just slinks back to her newspaper and leaves Rhona in peace to sip her drink.  The tranquility doesn’t last long, because the door bursts open and Tracy marches in, pouting.  Rhona catches Charity twisting her neck to see if anyone is following Tracy, but the door closes and stays closed. Rhona hides a smile.

“Hiya.” Tracy plonks down on the stool next to Rhona’s and orders a drink.

“Hi. Not working today?”

“Well, I was. But David sent me over here because I was-” She wiggles her fingers in an approximation of airquotes. “-earwigging on Vanessa’s big date.”

“Date?” Charity’s voice cuts in and when they turn to face her, even  _ she  _ looks surprised that she’s spoken.  It’s Charity, so she recovers quickly.  “Blimey, she’s getting about these days.  Which daft bloke is she throwing herself at this week?”

“Oh, it’s not a bloke,” Tracy tells her, with a tight and entirely fake smile.  “It’s our accountant Amanda.”  

Charity’s smile freezes.  “Oh.”

“Yeah, seems like she’s really taken your advice to heart, Charity,” Rhona chips in, keeping her face straight.  

“Well...good for her.” Charity sets Tracy’s drink on the bar and then seems confused about what to do with her hands for a moment before finally pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.  “Well, I’ve got to go and...yeah…”

Rhona hides her smile and turns to Tracy.  “So, how’s the date going?”

“Yeah...it’s...yeah.” Tracy smiles and shrugs.  “V definitely thinks Amanda’s fit.  She looked like one of them wolves in the cartoons when she saw her.  Eyes almost popped out of her head!”

“That’s good,” Rhona nods. At least Vanessa’s embracing her attraction to women.  “That sounds positive.  Did it look like they were getting on?”

This time, Tracy’s slower to answer, and looks like she’s considering her response.  “Well, one of the times I was, you know, wiping a table nearby where they were sitting they were talking about, I dunno, income tax or something. Definitely numbers.  And then the next time it was gerbils, I think.”

Rhona scrunches up her nose.  “Doesn’t sound very promising.”

Tracy waves a dismissive hand as she take a drink, shaking her head as she swallows.  “Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine.  They were probably just getting warmed up.  I dunno what lesbians talk about to get them going, do I?”

“Whatever it is, I don’t think it’s income tax and gerbils, Trace.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll be talking each other’s ears off by now.  They looked really good together an’all.”  She gives Rhona a smile and a nod.  They sit in silence for a few moments, but Rhona knows it won’t last long.  Tracy has something she wants to say, and Tracy is not known for keeping things in.  So Rhona knows if she waits, she’ll get more.  And sure enough, Tracy leans in close, lowering her voice.  “Do...you think we could move over to a booth?”  She glances in the direction Charity took.  “Nosy barmaids and all that.”

“‘Course.” They move to a booth far enough away from the bar for Tracy to relax.  Rhona watches as she takes a swig of her drink and then leans across the table.

“I’m really hoping that they do hit it off, you know.”

“Tracy, I’m sure Vanessa will find someone. It doesn’t have to be the first woman she goes on a date with.”

“I  _ know _ that.” Tracy rolls her eyes.  “It’s just…” She sighs, her eyes flitting back to the bar before meeting Rhona’s.  “I’m just a bit worried that if we don’t distract her she’ll end up falling back in with...you know.  Our friendly neighbourhood barmaid.”

Rhona tries not to react to having her own thoughts echoed in Tracy’s concerned tone.  “Oh? What makes you think that?”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tracy downs the rest of her drink and shakes her head.  “I dunno.  It’s just... _ something _ .  Like a feeling I get.”  Nodding, Rhona tries to hide behind her glass for a moment, but Tracy’s eyes go wide and she points an accusatory finger at her.  “Oh my God! You think the same!”

Putting her drink down, Rhona sighs, noting that Charity is back behind the bar and that Tracy has forgotten to be quiet.  “Keep your voice down,” she scolds. “And...okay, yes, maybe I’d had some thoughts in that direction.  But neither of us know  _ anything _ , and it’s completely up to Vanessa to choose what she wants to do, and who she wants to date, right?”

“Of course it is,” Tracy agrees, although her expression of distaste is hard to miss.  “But...I do think it’s up to us to help her look at her options.”

“What, like Amanda the Accountant, you mean?” Rhona asks, her eyebrow rising.

“Look, she was the best I had at short notice, okay?” Tracy clicks her tongue, her eyes drifting back to the bar.  “I mean...there’s got to be someone better for her than  _ Charity _ , right?”

“As I said,  that’s up to Vanessa.” Rhona says, trying to find her vibrating phone in her handbag. She finally locates it.  “Oh, speak of the devil.  Hi Ness.”

“Hi.” She doesn’t need to see Vanessa’s face to know that she’s not happy.

“So...wine, I take it?”

“Yes, please. Are you at yours?”

“Actually-” She looks at Tracy and raises her eyebrows.  “I’m at the pub with Tracy. You should just join us here.”  Tracy nods vigorously. 

“The  _ pub _ . Rhona I don’t-”

“C’mon, Ness. You need to come back here at some point.  Might as well be when me and your little sis are here for moral support, right?”

Vanessa huffs a bit, but gives in.  “Fine. I’m going home to change my shoes then I’ll meet you.  Make sure there’s wine waiting for me.”

“Deal. See you in a bit.”

Tracy’s biting her lip when she hangs up.  “She didn’t have a good time, then?”

Rhona squeezes Tracy’s hand as she’s sliding out of the booth to go to the bar.  “Doesn’t sound that way, Trace. Sorry.”

Charity is already standing in front of her when she reaches the bar, which makes Rhona wonder if she’s been listening in.  “Another round of G and Ts?”

“Nah. Bottle of Soave, please Charity.” Rhona gets her purse out while Charity fetches the bottle from the wine cooler and sets it on a tray with two wine glasses.  “We need three glasses, thanks.”

Charity stretches to grab another glass.  “Someone joining you?”  Again, she  _ just  _ misses casual.

“Yeah, Vanessa’s coming over.” Rhona watches her face, but Charity is careful to keep her air of disinterest.

“Oh yeah? The hot date couldn’t have been very hot.  It’s barely six o’clock.”

“Well, it was a coffee date, so who knows, eh?” Rhona hands over her card.  Just as Charity turns away to take the payment, Rhona catches a glimmer of a smile.  She rolls her eyes.  They’re both as bad as each other.


	3. Tracy, Vanessa and Charity

Carrying the tray back to their table, Rhona smiles as she listens to Tracy chastise David for not being able to furnish her with more details about Vanessa’s date.  She hangs up and rolls her eyes.  “Blokes are useless at gossip, I swear.”

Rhona shakes her head, chuckling as she pours a glass for each of them, and one for Vanessa. “She’ll be here in a minute, so you’ll get it from the horse’s mouth.”

Tracy sighs and takes one of the glasses.  Charity passes them as she goes to clear glasses from some of the other tables.  Tracy’s eyes follow her progress.  “Do you think…”  She leans closer to Rhona across the table.  “I mean, if worst comes to worst and Ness _does_ , you know, decide that she fancies _her_.” She tilts her head in Charity’s direction.  She shudders. “D’you think she’d even be up for it?”

Twisting slightly in her seat, Rhona looks at the woman in question.  She presses her lips together, weighing up her answer, before turning to face Tracy.  “Look, I don’t claim to understand the workings of Charity’s mind-”

“I don’t think you’d want to. It must be a terrifying place.” Tracy takes a gulp of her wine as she contemplates this.

“But...I dunno.  I think she might actually not just be messing Vanessa around.”

“What makes you think that?” Tracy narrows her eyes at Charity’s back across the room. “I’m not sure she’s capable of anything else.”

“Just...you weren’t here when Ness came in with Daz on that, ummm, misguided attempt at a date. I didn’t even know they’d slept together at that point, but I could tell something was up from the minute they walked through the door.  Charity’s face was...I dunno, there was just something there.”  

It’s true, she could tell even from where she was sitting that Charity was off-kilter when Vanessa walked in that night.  Her smile was too bright, too wide not to be false.  And the fact that she felt the need to out Vanessa is also interesting.  She’s never had any interest in Vanessa’s mental wellbeing before, but suddenly she’s desperate for her to admit that she’s been lying to herself.  There’s something deeper lurking there.  

Rhona shrugs.  “And even just now when she heard us talking about Vanessa being on a date...it _bothers_ her.  And it probably annoys her that it does, but it does.”

Tracy sits back on the bench and sighs.  “Yeah, I got a bit of that vibe as well.”  She looks into her wine glass as if it might contain all the answers.  “Charity Dingle though. She knows how to pick ‘em, does Ness.”

“It’s definitely...surprising,” Rhona agrees.  “But, I suppose, when you think about it...they have quite a bit in common.”

Tracy’s back straightens, shoulders back, palms flat on the table.  “My sister is _nothing_ like-”

“Keep your voice down!” Rhona looks over to see if Charity’s heard, but she doesn’t appear to be listening.  ‘Appear’ being the operative word.  You can never tell with Charity. She returns her attention to the irate Tracy. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.  I didn’t mean personality wise.  I just meant that, you know, they’re both small business owners.  They’re both single mums in their forties.  They’ve both had...difficult histories with men.”

Tracy’s face indicates that she’s trying to find a way to dispute what Rhona’s saying.  Eventually she rolls her eyes.  “Well, yeah, okay...they’ve got _those_ things in common.”

“Attraction’s a weird thing, Trace. It’s not like we can control who we fancy.”

“Or who our siblings fancy.”

They both look over at the sound of the door opening and, sure enough, Vanessa steps in.  She’s still dressed for her date and, thankfully, she’s gone far more casual than she had with Daz.  She’s wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with black heeled boots and a lilac v-neck jumper.   She looks really good.  Rhona shifts her gaze to Charity, who is also eyeing Vanessa’s ensemble with appreciation.  

“Hey there hot-stuff.”  Vanessa’s head snaps around at the greeting, seemingly surprised by Charity’s proximity.  “How was the big date?  I mean, going by the fact it’s barely dinner time and you’re in here, _and_ it was with an accountant, I’m gonna assume it was terrible.”

“Wh-...how did you kn-” Her eyes snap to where Tracy and Rhona are sitting.  Rhona offers an apologetic smile and Vanessa shakes her head.  “Never mind.”  She continues to their table and sits beside Rhona, turning blazing eyes on both of them.  “Why the hell are you telling her all my business?”

“We didn’t!” Tracy insists.  “She just...we..”  She looks at Rhona for help.

“I’m sorry, Ness. We shouldn’t have said anything. She overheard us talking at the bar and-” She lifts an eyebrow. “-we’ll, she seemed _pretty_ interested.”

“Did she?” Vanessa catches herself. “It doesn’t matter if she was interested! You still don’t need to tell her all the sordid details!”

“We just wanted to make sure that she knew you had, you know, other lady options.” Tracy grabs Vanessa’s hand and squeezes it. “Sorry.”

Vanessa sighs and squeezes Tracy’s hand in return.  “It’s fine. It’s not like anything stays private for long round here anyway, is it?”

“Very true,” Charity slides into the seat next to Tracy, looking at Vanessa expectantly.  “So. How was it?”

Rhona watches Vanessa’s face, detecting the beginnings of a blush on the apples of her cheeks, even as she scoffs at Charity’s question. “Uh, I don’t remember inviting you to join us.”

“Oh, Vanessa, you just said yourself, I’ll find out eventually.” Charity leans forward, eyes all for Vanessa.  “And since I played such a pivotal role in your sexual awakening, I think I deserve to be updated on its progress, don’t you?”

“No we do not!” Tracy protests, immediately, nudging Charity towards the edge of the booth with her shoulder.

“Hey! I was talking to Vanessa.” Charity plants her foot on the floor, effectively stopping Tracy’s attempts to get rid of her, and looks to Vanessa for a response.  

All the fight has gone from Vanessa and she looks to be in almost a trance, eyes locked on Charity’s.  After a long moment where Rhona starts to grow uncomfortable to be close to such an intense staring contest, Vanessa’s shoulders droop and she sighs.

“Whatever. She’ll just listen in anyway.”

Tracy stops shoving Charity, but sends her a warning glare.

“So, Ness, how did it go with Amanda?” Rhona asks, her voice warm and encouraging.

“It...didn’t.” Vanessa picks up her wineglass and takes a sip.  She places the glass down and sits back with a little sigh.

Rhona glances at Charity and Tracy, who are also clearly waiting for more.

“And?” Tracy demands.  “We need more details than that!”  She reaches over and jiggles Vanessa’s wrist where it lays on the table.  “I mean, it couldn’t have been _that_ terrible, could it?  I thought your eyes were gonna fall out of your head when you saw her.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, she was _hot_.” Vanessa nods at her sister, but Rhona’s watching Charity for a reaction.  It’s fleeting, but it’s there; her nose wrinkles and her eyebrows draw in for a second.  Rhona hides a smile behind her glass.  “But she was just...oh my God, _so boring_.”

“Awww, but maybe she was just nervous!” Tracy is really trying to make this happen.  “Like, maybe she saw how hot _you_ were and she went all funny and didn’t know what to say.”

“Oh, believe me, it wasn’t that she didn’t _say_ anything.  She said plenty.  She talked for twenty minutes about fixed asset...overhead...somethingorother.” Vanessa closes her eyes and shakes her head.  “It was _awful_.”  

Rhona puts a hand on her back and rubs, trying not to laugh at how gleeful Charity is at this turn of events.  “Oh well. At least we know that you definitely find women attractive, eh?”

“Uh, we already knew that.” Charity gestures to herself.  

Vanessa rolls her eyes and turns to Rhona.  “Well, yeah, I mean objectively I thought she was hot...but I didn’t...you know, _fancy_ her.”  Her face falls.  “So I don’t know if that _does_ help!”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Rhona reassures her.  “You’re not required to want to go to bed with the first lesbian that’s thrown at you!”

Tracy huffs and folds her arms.  Charity runs a finger over Vanessa’s wrist, and once again their eyes meet in that disturbing, ‘there’s no-one else in the room’ way.  

“Well, as thrilling as your adventures in gaydom are, I’ve got a pub to run.”  She stands up and grins down at Vanessa, lifting an eyebrow.  “You’re already familiar with _my_ fixed assets, yeah? So gimme a yell if you wanna...discuss them further a bit later on, eh?  And I guarantee you won’t be bored.”  She winks and Rhona feels Vanessa inhale sharply. Charity laughs and heads back to the bar, where some punters are complaining about the lack of service.  Vanessa’s eyes are glued to her as she leaves and Tracy kicks her under the table.

“Ow!” Vanessa bends to rub her ankle, scowling at Tracy. “What was that for?”

“For gawping at her arse!” Tracy pours herself more wine, shaking her head.  “I go and get you a nice, pretty lady with a good job and a lovely flat in Hotten.  But no, you’d rather shag Charity bloody Dingle.”

“I..I don’t-” Vanessa looks between them a few times before slumping in her seat.  “Sod it. Get another bottle in.”

The evening progresses and they move on to less incendiary topics of conversation.  They laugh and poke fun at each other.  Charity slinks by every so often to bring them more wine or make suggestive eyes at Vanessa.  After their third bottle, Vanessa excuses herself to go to the loo, and Tracy and Rhona barely notice her leaving.  It must be at least fifteen minutes later when Rhona looks at her watch and frowns.  

“She’s been gone a while.  Think she’s okay?”

“I’ll check on her. I need to pee myself.”  She pauses on her way out of the booth, confused at her own wording.  “Not, like... _pee_ myself.  I meant-”

“I know, Trace.” Rhona waves her off, laughing. “Just go”

It’s only when Tracy’s gone that Rhona realises Charity’s not behind the bar.  And hasn’t been for a good while.  She puts two and two together just as Tracy comes back, looking pretty shellshocked.  She slides back into her seat, eyes unfocused.

“I am scarred for _life_.”  She pours herself another wine and drinks half the glass.  “They were just... _there_.  Snogging.  Hadn’t even bothered to go in the toilets.  Just right there in the corridor.  Proper going for it they were as well.”

Rhona covers her mouth with her hand at Tracy’s distress. “Did they see you?”

“I doubt it.  Too busy trying to eat each other’s faces off.  And Charity’s hand was...” Tracy shudders and finishes her wine in another single gulp.  “This is it, isn’t it? This is my future. Charity Dingle’s gonna be my sister-in-law.”

“I think that’s jumping the gun a _bit_ Trace.”  Rhona’s attention is drawn when Vanessa emerges from the doorway that leads to the toilets.  She looks thoroughly debauched.  There’s not a single trace of lipstick left on her lips, though there _is_ a dopey smile on them.  She doesn’t bother to take her seat, choosing instead to remain standing and lean on the table.

“Well, this has been great, ladies, but it’s getting late and you’ve both got homes to go to so…” She clears her throat, eyes flitting around and settling anywhere but their eyes.  “Why don’t you get off and I’ll settle up the tab here before I leave?”

“No, we can wait while y-”

“Trace!” Rhona stares meaningfully at her. “I think we can leave Vanessa to sort it out, can’t we?”

Tracy narrows her eyes and lets out a sigh, but nods.  “Fine.”

They both shuffle out of the booth, Tracy teeters a little and Vanessa steadies her.  Tracy throws her arms around her sister and holds her tight.  “You have got _terrible_ taste in women. But I love you anyway.”

“Thanks? I think?” Vanessa pats Tracy’s back, throwing Rhona a questioning glance over her shoulder.  Rhona just shakes her head and takes Tracy’s place when she moves away, hugging Vanessa close.   

“Remember what I said. We _all_ love you. No matter who you choose.”  She plants a kiss on Vanessa’s cheek and takes Tracy’s arm, supporting her as they head to the door together.  Charity has reappeared behind the bar, her lips in a similar state to Vanessa’s.  She lifts a hand in farewell and Rhona offers her a nod.  She’ll need to make sure she has a little talk with Charity at some point in the near future if this continues.  As she ushers Tracy out of the door, she watches Charity’s face change completely when Vanessa says something to her.  She actually looks...genuine.  Rhona smiles.  Maybe they’ll be alright after all.


End file.
